Karman Redstone
Karman was a Mirialan Grey Jedi Shadow of the Galactic Republic. Originally a Padawan, he was expelled from the Jedi order for use of the dark side of the force on numerous occasions. Upon being expelled, he was apprenticed by a grey Jedi who helped him finish his lightsaber and force sensitive training. He was then recruited back into the Jedi order as a Jedi shadow, making him the first grey Jedi shadow unofficially within the Jedi order. Appearance Karman was a green-skinned Mirialan and, before having the capability to perform force lightning, he had brown hair. After being able to perform force lightning, his hair stayed brown but adopted a white fringe. He also had Mirialan tattoos on his face, a sign of how powerful he was. Personality Karman was a very caring grey Jedi, which sometimes made other Grey Jedi think he was unfit to be one. A demonstration of this was when he comforted his foes when they died before him, and how he used force heal to make their death almost painless. If his adversary carried a red lightsaber, he would heal it’s cracked kyber crystal and sit next to the lightsaber with it’s blade lit while he meditated. He was also one of the Jedi Order’s greatest strategists, inventing some of the formations and strategies implemented by the republic armies during the clone wars. He was known to be a calculating, strong-willed and precise Grey Jedi Shadow, and one who ‘will do what must be done to succeed’. Pre-Clone Wars Backstory Karman was taken from Mirial when he was 3 years old and trained as a youngling within the Jedi order 19 years before the clone wars. Much of his time as a youngling was shrouded and unknown, but some facts are apparent. From a very early age Karman displayed a strong connection with the force, outperforming all the other younglings in his group. He also excelled in one-handed lightsaber combat, and would often use the force while simultaneously fighting with his lightsaber. The first recorded occasion where Karman used the dark side of the force was on a combat exercise, where, in groups of three, they had to assault a fake enemy base. The leader of Karman’s trio was Venelable, the most powerful youngling in their group, second to Karman, who he viewed as his rival and enemy. The goal was either to destroy the tactical droid, or sieze the control centre of the base, both options disabling all the battle droids. When Venelable’s group began their assault, Venelable commanded Karman to eliminate a sniper droid close to the control centre, behind a wall 60 metres away, by deflecting a blaster bolt directly back at the droid. Karman ignored the command, and proceeded to meditate momentarily standing up, and suddenly clench his fist. Far away, behind a wall, the tactical droid’s head exploded, and all the other droids shut down immediately, setting the record for the fastest time anyone had completed the exercise. Venelable was seen after the assault asking Karman why he refused his command, and if he ‘challenged his authority as leader’. Karman explained why he had ignored Venelable’s order, saying that he could see a way that they could win with minimal casualties. He said that the way they completed the challenge was the most efficient, and that Venelable’s method would have resulted in their failure. This enraged Venelable, who attempted to physically discipline Karman.'' Karman proceeded to use Force Choke on Venelable, telling him that he needed to accept that he would always be superior to him. This was when the third member in Venelable’s group, Da’keen Johs, intervened, using force push to throw Karman away from Venelable which released Karman’s Force Choke. At this point, two Jedi Temple Guards ran into the base, and restrained both younglings. Later, Karman was called to appear before the Jedi Council. They asked him why he used Force Choke on Venelable, and he said that he refused to take any order that would cause an operation to fail, and was therefore already aggravated by Venelable’s flawed command. When Venelable proceeded to investigate why he had denied a direct order to be able to have the trio win, and then attempted to punish him for ensuring the group’s victory, he knew that Venelable had to be given a forceful lesson for him to leave him alone. The council accepted Karman’s answer, but said that crushing the droid’s head to be able to secure victory was not the Jedi way, and that this did not justify Karman’s actions. Karman agreed, but said if the droids had been a planet’s resident army, and the tactical droid had been the army’s leader, then the simple extermination of the leader could save all the lives of both armies. The council agreed with this, but still asked Karman to never use the dark side of the force again. ' ' After Karman had left, the council worried that his talent for the dark side could be the result of his ancient ancestor, Darth Nite, a mirialan sith lord whose lightsaber was still within the temple. The council decided that Karman’s progress within the Jedi order should be kept under stronger supervision. Little did they know that Karman was right outside, listening to all of this through the council’s closed door. ' ' Karman meditated on what he had heard during leisure periods, and during training he did resist the use of the dark side of the force. The time between when Karman did the combat exercise and when his group of younglings were going to go to a Jedi crystal cave to acquire their kyber crystals is mostly spent doing the aforementioned activities. ' ' On the day that Karman’s youngling group was to acquire their kyber crystals, the Jedi crystal cave on the planet Ilum was destroyed, and the younglings had to postpone their trip. Later during the day, Karman was seen interacting with a Jedi Temple Guard, stealing one of his keys. ' ' In the middle of the night, the Jedi Temple surveillance saw Karman walking down the corridors, key in hand. He stopped in front of a secure room and used the stolen key to access the room. The room was in fact a vault of sith artifacts, but Karman ignored all the artifacts and walked straight to an ancient lightsaber. It is still unknown if Karman knew that this lightsaber was Darth Nite’s. ' ' He opened the lightsaber to reveal the bleeding kyber crystal inside. Karman closed the lightsaber and returned it to it’s stand, then he left the vault, crystal in hand. When he was back in the youngling dormitory, he healed the bleeding crystal. ' ' When the day came for the younglings to finally leave to the crystal caves of Ilum, Karman went with them. However, no Jedi had ever entered a crystal cave already having a crystal, and a healed crystal at that. Nevertheless, the caves still challenged their guest, and when he succeeded, the cave gave him a gift the Jedi order had never seen before: the capability to use White Force Lightning. ' ' Years passed, and eventually, Karman became a padawan to Jedi Master Silo Rayel. On one of his first assignments, his master was about to be killed by a space pirate, and to defend him Karman used Force Lightning on the pirate, knocking him out. Once the mission was completed, Silo Rayel brought Karman before the Jedi council again, and explained how he used Force Lightning, a powerful dark side ability. Upon hearing this, the Jedi Council resolved to expel Karman from the Jedi order for repeated use of the dark side of the force. Karman was given a republic ship, which had been secretly instructed to fly him to a distant planet in the outer rim, where he would meet his new teacher of the force. These events occurred, and Karman accepted Grey Jedi Master Ga’bye Idigo. He was trained by her for years until his lightsaber technique and unique force abilities were mastered. Once he had done this, he was presented with a unique white battle armour and helmet, worn by the Jedi of the old republic. With his new armour and skills, he set off into the galaxy, to serve the republic once more. ' ' Clone Wars Backstory After being dubbed a Grey Jedi Shadow, Karman was often sent on covert operations, and occasionally he was sent to separatist and republic warzones to provide battle support. It was on one of these occasions that he discovered two new allies that would make up one of the republic’s most successful covert teams. ' ' Karman was on a planet in the outer rim helping Republic forces assault a crucial separatist communications outpost. Karman’s objective was to lead the clones throughout the assault, and capture the commanding tactical droid to use it’s knowledge to the republic’s advantage. ' ' The assault was successful, but when Karman and the clones entered the command centre they found the tactical droid destroyed, and it’s memory core wiped by separatist bounty hunters. Karman left the clones to occupy the outpost while he pursued the bounty hunters, tailing them all the way back to their ship, just as it was about to leave. ' ' Karman managed to board the ship and confront both bounty hunters. What Karman did or said to the bounty hunters on the ship is unknown, but somehow Karman managed to convince both bounty hunters: A chiss and a prototype artillery droid, to become a covert operations team for the galactic republic army during the clone wars. ' ' This covert team was later infamously known as Light Squad, and at what time the former S.C.A.R clone Site joined the team is unknown. During the clone wars the team where secretly in many battles, sieges, and did sabotage operations, assassinations, capturings, and even preventing a new sith empire from being created. Pro-Clone Wars Backstory In the same year that the Galactic Empire was founded, Light squad was on the last mission that they ever did. They where to secretly escort a republic attack shuttle carrying clone trooper CT-5555, A.K.A. ‘Fives’, who was to be brought to the planet coruscant to present secret information to the chancellor himself. ' ' Just before ‘Fives’ was brought on board the shuttle, he met with Light Squad momentarily, recognising ‘Site’ as a clone trooper, and saying that he had vital information that he wanted to pass on in case he died like his friend, clone trooper ‘Tup’. He would only speak to ‘Site’ about this, and ‘Site’ secretly gave ‘Fives’ a communication device, so they could speak while he was on board his shuttle. ' ' Exactly what ‘Fives’ said to ‘Site’ is unknown, but it is apparent that ‘Fives’ told ‘Site’ enough about the plot against the Jedi (Order 66). ‘Site’ informed the team about this after they had escorted the republic attack shuttle. How the team reacted to this is unknown, but shortly after being told they resigned their allegiance to the Galactic Republic, knowing that by the time the Jedi and the Republic believed them about the plot it would already be too late. So they resigned, and went to a republic medical station to have ‘Site’s’ inhibitor chip removed, a chip which would cause all clones to kill the Jedi. After Site’s chip was removed, Light Squad used their artillery droid to make the station fake an evacuation. All the clones not in stasis or in medically-induced comas on board the station left in Light Squad’s private ship. All the clones still on board the station missed the rise of the Galactic Empire, and all the clones and the Light Squad members lived together on the medical station for many years. Eventually the sith lord Darth Vader found the medical base and found Karman Redstone, one of the last non-sith force sensitives in the galaxy, and the last (more or less) Republic era Jedi that Darth Vader would ever face. It is known that Karman used his connection to the dark side to resist Vader’s Force Choke, and his unusual lightsaber training in the ways of the Grey Jedi helped him to gain an advantage over Vader. However, despite all this, Karman was losing the battle. ' ' Whether or not Karman knew Vader was vulnerable to Force Lightning is unknown, but Karman used it on Vader nevertheless. This weakened Vader, damaging multiple functions of his suit, including his respirator, which made him pass out and almost die. Karman knew that if they killed Vader, then the full strength of the Empire would come down on them all. Instead, he used the force as well as a series of medical procedures to erase Vader’s memory of losing to Karman, replacing it instead with one in which Karman lost, Vader was damaged during the battle, and afterwards the medical station was destroyed by Vader’s Tie Fighter, in which Vader passed out from the battle damage his suit endured. After the procedure had finished, Vader was put back into his Tie Fighter, which was programmed to fly him back to the nearest Imperial outpost. Whether or not Vader believed everything he was supposed to have remembered is unknown, except for the fact that the Empire never found the medical station again. Force Abilities Force Throw, Force Choke, Force Lightning, Force Thunderstrike (Force lightning, but more precise and with longer range), Force Repel, Force Shield, Miscellaneous Jedi Force Abilities, Lightsaber Throw, Lightsaber Invulnerability (Short-time use and only works on hands)